


Custard Girl [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Felix is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Gender Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Themes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “I think I get something now.”“Shocking,” Wolfgang mumbles turning back into his pillow.(Felix has a stroke of genius in the middle of the night.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Nomi Marks, Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Custard Girl [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Custard Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913628) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/05%20Custard%20Girl.mp3) | 00:08:36 | 6.2 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
